


El Tango De Clarice

by DragonSlayer2526



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: El Tango De Roxanne, F/M, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Jealous Hannibal, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal, Tango
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: Doctor Hannibal Lecter gets jealous when Clarice accepts a dance from Doctor Adrien Da Silva...Unbeknownst to her, she had attracted the attention of two Cannibal Killers





	El Tango De Clarice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roza_VA_Belikov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roza_VA_Belikov/gifts).



> A birthday gift for Roza_VA_Belikov! Happy birthday!!
> 
> Song featured - Moulin Rouge - El Tango de Roxanne by a piano version by Mercuzio Pianist 
> 
> And Clarice's dress https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/4e/f7/85/4ef7853fdc50e7d120891a8920abeddc.jpg but let's pretend it has a front slit on the right side lol

The ball party was in full swing and Hannibal scanned the room, looking for his date. She had left his side to talk to her friend, Ardelia Mapp, who had just showed with her date.

The gentle waltz trailed softly to an end and some couples dispersed from the dance floor but some lingered, waiting for the next song.

"Aw come on! I heard you were good at dancing!" Hannibal heard that familiar southern accented voice and giggle. His eyes shot over to the source where he spotted that seductive dress of hers.

She were pulling someone to stand up. Doctor Adrien Da Silva came into sight and she was holding his hand, leading him onto the dance floor.

Then the music started. A passionate fiery tango. Smirking, she danced around Da Silva, giving him gentle strokes around his face and shoulders. Da Silva instinctively took her hand and held her waist, holding her close to his chest as the two of them stride across the floor in sharp strokes. Hannibal's eyes were on the other Cannibal’s smirk and then shifted his gaze to her smile.

 **_... suspicion!_ **  
**_Jealousy! Anger! Betrayal!_ **  
**_There can be no trust._ **  
**_Without trust,_ **  
**_There is no love!_ **  
**_Jealousy._ **

Da Silva lifted her by the waist as she swirled round elegantly, gaining applauds and cheers. Hannibal, however, was not seeing the artistic side of it. The blood within him boiling at a dangerous rage.

Da Silva. A powerful and mature man. Popular with the ladies, charming and charismatic. Just like Hannibal though that's what made Da Silva dangerous he used those traits to lure his pretty victims to him. Hannibal saw the look in her eyes on Da Silva, like she were looking at her lover. Who is her lover? It certainly was not Da Silva. 

Hannibal’s anger grew more and more dangerous as Da Silva ran his hands up and down her body during the dance. The close contact. The touches. The eye contact. The caressing of his fingers on her skin.

 **_His eyes upon your face_ **  
**_His hand upon your hand_ **  
**_His lips caress your skin_ **  
**_It's more than I can stand_ **

Hannibal decided to take action and strode over to Clarice and Da Silva, effectively cutting the two.

 _**Yes, jealousy...** _  
_**Will drive you... Mad!** _

"Bonjour. Doctor Lecter." Da Silva greeted. Hannibal, scowling at Da Silva, held Clarice by the waist and forcefully danced her away from Da Silva.

"Wait-Ha- What are you doing?!" Clarice hissed as she danced, looking around to see the audience’s confusion at the sudden switch of partners. He twirled her round quickly, to the beat of the music and pulled her back rough and hard against his chest.

"Hannibal?" Clarice called to him but he wouldn’t answer, instead he continued to dance with her.

His lead in the dance she as he did some Caminata steps, she followed his foot as the two of them traveled across the dance floor. The other couples slowly left the floor, with just Clarice and Hannibal doing his version of a tango. He started to use Abrazo on her, feeling her curves and caressing her skin, the cool fingers making shivers down her spine.

Okay, she didn't know what was happening but she liked it, he had never been this possessive of her before. Spinning furiously back to his chest, finishing on the last beat of the music, she was panting with exhaustion and excitement. Loud cheers and clapping could be heard, also some wolf-whistles but Clarice was just focused on Hannibal’s eyes, searching for answers.

They were cloudy with anger, desire, passion and lust.

Her hand was grabbed roughly and Clarice was pulled away from the dance floor and outside the main hall. Leading her upstairs, she was pretty sure what was going to happen next. That was confirmed when he closed the door to a guest bedroom with her small frame pinned against it.

"What’s wr-" Before she could even voice the words she was cut off by Hannibal’s fierce kiss. He abused her lips and devoured her mouth, his tongue raiding every corner of her mouth. Her arms instinctively wound around his neck with her hands running through his hair. The two of them fell over when Hannibal had backed onto a king-sized bed. Clarice parted from him, lifting herself up away from his face, looking deep within his eyes.

"This isn’t you... wait no, this is totally you but not at someone else’s place!"

"I’m having you right now or I'll be carrying you out of here over my shoulder." Hannibal whispered harshly through gritted teeth, as he grabbed the straps of her dress and started to slide them off her shoulders.

"Not until you tell me what brought thi-" The feel of something scraping against her neck made Clarice stop in mid sentence. A tongue circled a certain spot on her neck that made her tremble. His teeth sinking gently into her skin before Hannibal sucked harshly on that spot.

"Can you for once not bite or suck somewhere that’s visible?!" Clarice protested despite the pleasurable feeling, it had been very awkward around Will and Jack the last time he had done that on her neck. Jimmy and Brian too, now that she thought about it.

That was a mistake.

The dress was off in a matter of seconds and Clarice was pinned on the bed, hands held securely by Hannibal’s. Clarice was now cautious about his behavior. Hannibal looked like he was driven mad with lust...or it could be possessiveness now that she thought about it, he had always told her how he felt about her the possessiveness and his unwillingness to share her with any other man. He trailed his cold, calloused hand from her neck to her side earning gasps at sensitive spots. Liking what he was hearing, he went for her breasts, teasingly nipping at the nub. Clarice twitched, biting her bottom lip at this torturous teasing. His cold hands making the peaks stand immediately as he knead her breast gently. But gentleness was balanced by him diving in to suck on the other breast, biting slightly on her nipple. Clarice tried hard not to moan out too loudly in case someone walking by might hear. Suddenly he removed his hand and mouth from her mounds. A little disappointed, Clarice pouted as she looked at Hibari. The shirt buttons were loose at the neck and the tie disappeared. He bent over her body, trailing his tie along her naked skin before quickly tying her wrists together, above her head.\

Well, that....that was new.

He had never tied her up before.

"I want you writhing and crying my name tonight." Hannibal growled huskily as he lowered himself to her core. Her eyes were wide as he slid off her panties and parted her legs. He took off his black suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He was going to enjoy this. The feel of his cold fingers play around the sensitive part of the outer core made her want to close her legs, crumbling in pleasure and stop his slow progress. But Clarice was blocked by Hannibal’s strong arms, refusing to let her spoil his fun. Hannibal slowly slid his cool fingers into her and she bit her bottom lip in anticipation. Hannibal loved foreplay, she had found that out when they had slept together for the first time and he knew very little sensitive spot that made her toes curl and a moan to come out.

Like now he hit the spot that made her gasp sharply.

"Ah~~! You-" He cut her off with another stroke, making her moan and twitch under his touches.

Oh he knows what he’s doing to her....

"Found it." She looked at his smug smirk and was a little scared now because of his behavior, they never had sex when he was feeling possessive though he had never been pushed this far before because Clarice had never willingly dance with another man before. He had her wrapped round his fingers (literally) and she could crumble with just the slightest touch. He chuckled at how delicate she was. Then just when she weren’t expecting it, he moved his fingers at a fast pace and she couldn’t even catch her breath as she failed to understand straight away what was happening. Clarice didn’t care about moaning and crying his name out loudly, all she wanted was release. Just when she was about to climax, he swiftly took out his fingers. Hearing her whimpers of disappointment, he smirked as he looked at her vulnerable state. He stripped off his clothes and untied the tie holding her wrists. He pulled she near the edge of the bed, her legs resting on the floor and he towered over her, planting a soft kiss on her full lips. His tongue trailed down her neck and his hands roamed over her breasts, playing with her peaks. Clarice was on the verge of insanity and held his face, stopping his ministrations.

"What’s wrong? Can’t take a little foreplay?" Oh he knew that she was getting frustrated and he was smirking to prove it. She felt a hand playing her sensitive button and she was still very much aroused down below.

“Say it.” He commanded.

"I want you, Hannibal." She said. "Only you."

He thrusts deep into her earning a huge gasp from her. The size of it never ceases to surprise her. The grip on her hips was hard, almost bruising as he drove deeper inside her. If someone was walking by right now, they would probably have a earful. Or even if they walking past the stairs they would have promptly flushed a crimson red.

She felt empty all of a sudden. Clarice looked over to Hannibal and before she knew it he hoisted her legs onto his shoulder, his height making her lower back lift slightly off the bed. He plunged at the new angle and instantly she was moaning. She was writhing with pleasure, the angle hitting her in the right spot. Clarice cried his name over and over again, matching with his thrusts. Through her half-lidded eyes she could see Hannibal's possessive smugness on his face and was slightly confused but that thought was shoved aside when she felt it coming.

"Ha-Hannibal I-I-can’t!" Clarice gripped the sheets hard, almost ripping as her walls clenched hard on him. Her back arched and she could see white washing over her. Hannibal burst inside her and she shuddered, feeling the liquid lick the walls. The muscles in her body twitched at the aftermath of euphoria made her weak and incomprehensible. Exhausted, she slithered across the bed, slipping under the white sheets with Hannibal following suit. An arm curled round her, pulling Clarice right against his naked chest. It was silent for a few minutes and she thought he had drifted off to sleep already until he spoke.

"I told you, I would."

"Would what?" Her looked up, a confused look on her face.

"Take you right now, make you writhe in pleasure and cry my name." He had achieved his aim and was extremely arrogant about it.

"Shut up... what brought this on anyway?! I mean one second I was dancing with Da Silva, the next I pulled away from him and danced with you and then SEX!"

"Nothing." Hannibal refused to admit it but he knew the answer.

Besides he knew that Clarice would realize it on her own

Then it hit her. No way, she thought. There was no way he was. Was he?

"You were... jealous weren’t you?" Clarice poked at his abs, teasing him.

"No." He replied coolly.

"You were! Maybe I should dance with Da Silva more... mmhmmm his hands were nice on my body."

The room span as Clarice was flung onto her back, her body restricted by Hannibal’s. His reaction made her grin but Hannibal was not smiling. Instead he was glaring with anger in his eyes.

"You will NOT dance with him again. Understood?"

Clarice pulled his face closer to hers, rubbing noses together in an affectionate way.

"I was joking. It makes me happy that you were jealous. You’re so silly...You know I love you." She giggled before giving him a quick kiss.

"But... if jealousy leads to really amazing sex..." She was scheming a devious plan...

"No."

Disappointed, she frowned and pouted at him but he just chuckled darkly.

"I’ll remember to drive you into submission next time..."

Clarice winked at him and said in her sassy manner, "You can try, Doctor."

**Author's Note:**

> .......I regret nothing!!
> 
> Caminata - Like follow steps? Hard to explain... 
> 
> Abrazo - You know when you see Tango dancing and the guy kinda "feels" the girl up, in a embrace?


End file.
